Unveiling
by cookingprincess
Summary: I have a routine to follow. I have secrets to keep. To stop either will lead to my unveiling.


Unveiling Chapter 1

Soaking in the comfort and warmth of my bed, I allow myself to uncurl my body from its foetal position developed from my horrific nightmare. For a moment I take a deep breath to cleanse my mind from its racing thoughts. Just a second I believe that everything is normal. Normal. What a terribly overused word that describes nothing but society's strive to discriminate. And yet, I wish for it. Wish my life is what you call normal. I feel my body tense again when I realise how morbid my thought process will become. I lay ridged in my bed, as I realise although I've been awake for a while, I need to oversleep. I take a deep breath and wait for the beginning of my "routine".

5

4

3

2

1

"_USAGI GET UP NOW!"_ screeches a voice

"_YEAOW"_ I reply as I get clawed to the face by a vicious animal. Yes this horrific way to be "woken up" was by none other than my talking cat. Yes you heard right talking cat. Remember how I said my life was not normal, well this is just the beginning sister.

Well one must continue with the routine.

"_AHHHHHH IM LATE! Luna, why didn't you wake me?"_ I squeal in a very high pitch voice, whilst running around my room. I change at record speed, tie my ridiculously long golden locks in to an original hairstyle of two side ponytails with part tied in a ball and the rest flow down to my knees. Like I said, ridiculously long. I race down stairs, grab food and race to school trying to get there on time. But that never happens. See this routine involves a boy. Of cause it involves a boy. When doesn't it? Am I right ladies? Anyway, this boy is a big part of the routine, a highlight.

***CRASH***

I slam into a hard surface and begin to fall on the rebound. It would be successful if not for the strong arms attached to this hard surface that grab me on instinct. For a brief moment, the world is perfect. My body is perfectly moulded into his. I smell his amazing cologne mixed with his natural smell. His arms wrapped around my protectively. Yeah for a brief moment.

"_Watch out Odango. You're such a klutz. No wonder you are failing school."_ The hard surface speaks. His name is Mamoru Chiba and he is 19. Tall, dark and handsome with these amazing dark blue eyes framed with black shiny hair. Looks like a model but talks like a bully. Well to me, only. To everyone else he is a ridiculously smart pre-med University student.

"_Shut up Baka. You ran into me."_ I retaliate with a stupid remark to his biting comment. Me a short, athletic girl with blonde hair, light blue eyes and around him, I sound like a whinny brat. We are like night and day. And he know s just how to get under my skin. Like now for instance.

"_Oh, like I could avoid hurricane Odango. Maybe if you got up earlier, you wouldn't have to race to school."_ These fights have gone on for so long. A major part of my routine. Another thing not normal. Don't tell anyone but I live for them.

The bell goes before I can retort.

"I don't have time for this" is all I say before bolting to school.

"Oh that guy gets on my nerves" I simmer when I arrive at school.

I of cause get detention for being late but also for not completing my homework. I really am a bad student. I spend class time going through what I remember in my dream. Well what I remember. A castle. A couple in love but forbidden. Death. Horrific sadness and regret. A horrible horrible dream.

"Usagi? Usagi?"A voice calling my name removes me from my melancholy thoughts. I look up at my teacher expecting an angry face but see a look of worry.

"Are you ok?" she asks in the most concerned voice I've heard. Unsure what she means, I touch my face to realise I have been crying. How did I not realise?

I muster the strongest voice and tell her I'm okay. She looks at me again, and then nods. I notice the girls looking confused but them too concerned. I need to think of something fast to tell them. They will not let this go. Not me.

Oh the girls are themselves a mixed bag. In the room is Ami, a quite genius with blue hair and Makoto, an amazon with wicked street smarts and amazing cooking skills. Rei, the fiery priestess who I fight with like a sister, attends a private girl's school and at another school is Minako a vivacious blonde who could be my double and is a model/actress. These girls would believe this reaction to be unusual. Also part of the routine. I am known for my charisma, happiness and ability to see good in everyone. No one knows me.

I try to avoid them as much as possible. At detention, I do my homework and soon my teacher tells me to leave, I'm guessing she has a date, or pities me. I know they are all at the Crown Arcade. A wondrous place filled with food and games. It also has Motoki, a hunky guy who works there and is also best friends with Mamoru who also will be there. It's our main hangout besides the temple that Rei lives with her Grandfather. Sometimes I wish people would see me. Really see me. Oh I need to stop thinking like this. There are bigger issues at hand. Part of a big secret actually. Well two big secrets. The first is that I'm Sailor Moon. Yes me. Well thank goodness for the glamour, to make sure people do not recognise us because my hair is a dead giveaway. But yeah, the girls and I are the Senshi. Been that way for a few months now. This is interconnected to my other secret. But I cannot even think of that now. I can't. It will destroy my routine.

To clear my mind off troublesome topics, I take the scenic route through the gardens. The roses are my favourite. The flowery smell lightens the load and fills my senses. There is a spot I can sit and no one would ever find me. It's towards the end of the garden wedged near a hedge but near the trickling water. It's so soothing. I allow myself to hide there. I'm supposed to be hiding.

Tranquillity. Peace. I am free.

All too soon, I realise I must continue the routine. I mournfully leave my hiding place and walk to the Crown Arcade. I walk straight in to not allow myself to avoid it.


End file.
